This application relates generally to the field of structures, rooms or enclosures (referred to hereinafter as “enclosures”) constructed to block or attenuate passage of electromagnetic fields (EMF) and radio frequencies (RF), such that passage of EMF/RF into or out of the enclosure is precluded or severely reduced. More particularly, the application relates to such enclosures that are designed to be temporary, wherein the enclosures are constructed using modular panel members to enable relatively rapid assembly and disassembly.
Electromagnetic field and radio frequency shielding involves the creation of barriers to block the EMF/RF, the barriers being made of conductive or magnetic shielding materials. The shielding isolates electrical or electronic devices from their surroundings, such that external EMF/RF is prevented from entering the enclosure and internal EMF/RF is prevented from exiting the enclosure. Such enclosures are often required to isolate electronic devices from their surroundings, to preclude unwanted eavesdropping, for demonstration of new electronic devices, to preclude external transmissions, prevent corruption of data, etc.
A conductive EMF/RF shielded enclosure is often referred to as a Faraday cage. The degree or effectiveness of the shielding is determined by the choice of shielding material, such as metal sheeting, screens or mesh, fabric, ink or paint, the thickness, the size of the enclosure, the frequencies to be controlled, and the presence of apertures. The continuous conductive layer formed by the conductive material is grounded, also known as bonded, by an electrical conduit connected to a suitable ground.
A representative application for the modular EMF/RF shielded enclosures of the invention is the construction of temporary enclosures at trade shows, where a vendor or presenter desires or needs to create a controlled EMF/RF environment. In current practice, an enclosure is constructed utilizing standard construction methods to form a conductively interconnected structure having walls and a ceiling, and if necessary a floor. For example, wood boards and panels are nailed or screwed together to create three dimensional panels for a frame, with the frame being subsequently painted, coated, or covered with EMF/RF shielded materials, followed by manual taping over the seams and joints with a conductive copper foil tape to create the continuous conductive layer required for a Faraday cage EMF/RF shielded enclosure. Suitable shielding inks or paints are sold under the brand names YShield EMR-Protection, Woremore, Super Shield, and Geovital. Suitable fabric sheets are sold under the Ripstop Silver Fabric brand.
These current construction methods are both labor- and time-intensive. For example, it typically takes 6 to 8 hours to construct a small display show enclosure, and various skilled workers are required (carpenters, electricians, painters etc.). In addition, due to the construct-on-site nature of the enclosures, the effectiveness of the shielding is not optimized, there typically being areas, particularly at joints between members, that are not properly shielded.
It is an object of this invention to provide a modular EMF/RF shielded enclosure that is easily and quickly assembled and disassembled, and which eliminates steps and materials utilized in current systems to reduce labor costs. It is a further object to provide such an enclosure where construction time is significantly reduced to as much as a third or a quarter of the time required using standard construction techniques. It is a further object to provide such an enclosure constructed by assembling pre-fabricated modular panel members which are each already fully EMF/RF shielded across their perimeters, wherein the panel members are rapidly connected to and disconnected from each other by rapid-disconnect compressive connector members, the connector members being electrically conductive such that electrical conductivity between adjoining panel members is accomplished through the connector members.